


Truth Will Out

by 0hHeyThereBigBadWolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e04 The End, Humor, M/M, Short One Shot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0hHeyThereBigBadWolf/pseuds/0hHeyThereBigBadWolf
Summary: During the events of "The End," Dean goes searching for his future self after he's been AWOL for hours...and immediately wishes that he had just stayed in the frigging cabin.





	Truth Will Out

Dean was getting antsy now. He—his other self, the future version of himself (still weird)—had told him to stay inside until he got back, but the dude had been gone for  _hours_ now, and he was really coming down with a case of the shacky-wackies. They needed to figure out a way to get him back to his own time so he could find Zachariah and gank that feathery prick. Getting up and pacing the length of the small cabin for what felt like the billionth time, Dean peeked out the dirty, clouded windows. There was nobody outside, everyone had turned in for the night.

Cas' cabin was right there, and he could see a light on inside. Cas might have an idea where future-Dean was, and if not, hell, it'd be funny just talking to a stoned angel. Shrugging on his jacket, Dean cast another glance around before easing open the door and hastily striding across to the other cabin. He trotted up the steps and lifted an arm to sweep aside the long strings of beads that made up the 'door.' How the hell the dude didn't freeze, Dean had no idea.

"Hey, Cas, have you seen—?" Dean cut off mid-sentence, one arm still raised, staring. Cas was leaning back against the counter, head tipped back with pleasure, and there was a woman kneeling in front of him. No, wait, not a woman, no woman had shoulders that broad or hair that short, not here anyways. That wasn't a woman, that was— "Oh, my fucking  _God!"_ he shouted, snapping his gaze away so fast that his neck twinged, dropping his arm and backing out onto the porch. Didn't help at all, given that he could still see through the frigging beads.

"Oh, hey, he saw us," the mostly-human-and-stoned Cas said in his vague way as he raised his head.

Dean's future self rocked back on his heels and stood up. "Obviously. Does the term 'knock before entering' mean anything to you?" he asked, picking up his discarded t-shirt from the floor and pulling it on, no matter that it was inside out.

Dean rubbed vigorously at his eyes with one sleeve, hoping that he could physically scour what he'd just seen out of his brain, wishing there was a way to pour bleach into his memory banks. "Seriously, man, what the actual hell? With  _Cas?_ If you're that friggin' desperate for it, dude,  _I_ would've gotten you a chick, like one of those crazy orgy chicks or something," he muttered.

"Eh, that's not really..."

Cas spoke over the future-Dean, still leaning back against the counter with his shirt unbuttoned, though he'd at least been kind enough to pull his jeans up. "Actually, we started doing this so I wouldn't do the whole...orgy thing anymore. Made a few girls jealous, caused some problems. Kinda like a therapy, y'know? And I find that when I'm sexually sated, I don't feel quite so inclined to do as many drugs." He shrugged once. "Or at least, that was the objective in the beginning. Now it's just pleasant. And surprisingly comforting."

"Yeah. Whatever." Future-Dean folded both arms across his chest. "So, are you just gonna stand there all night, or are you gonna leave? Or are you waitin' for us to invite you to a threesome?"

 _"No!_ No, no, no, no, no!" Dean turned and all but flew off the porch, running back to the other cabin. He needed to get back to his own time, and boy, did he mean  _yesterday._

And God help him if Sammy ever found out about this.


End file.
